Quiet
by samaragaunt
Summary: He did not know if this date would go well. He just knew he might get to keep him if it did.


(Really long AN: Okay, this story/chapter will be alternating viewpoints between Hotch and Reid, starting with Reid. And the whisper? That was when Reid whispered "Voulez-vous means 'do you want to' in the language of romance" to Hotch. And it wasn't really the whispering that had Hotch looking all hot and bothered, it was more the fact the Spencer was _thisclose_ to him. Sorry if I wasn't clear! And I know my Hotch seems a bit OCC, but I really don't think that he's naturally that cold and concise. So his mind is in casual!Hotch mode.~Sam)

Here it was, that nervous, almost-but-not-quite unpleasant butterfly feeling that all romance novels went on and on about. This _thing_ with Aaron (he'd been told by Hotch that outside of work _Hotch_ was not the name to use) was nerve-wracking for Spencer, keeping him on edge but not uptight. He was quite sure it would drive him crazy at any moment now, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. The butterflies continued to assail him as he pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, seeing Hotch leaning against his own car. He started walking towards Spencer as he parked. Spencer could see he was dressed nicely- a wine-red, soft looking sweater with a white collar peeking out, black slacks, shining black shoes. He was glad he wasn't underdressed for the occasion, as his outfit mimicked Aaron's, minus the sweater. As he got out of the car, he was a bit surprised to see Aaron smiling warmly and holding out a hand. Spencer unsurely took it- guessing that that was the proper thing to do, as _Flirting for Dummies _was about getting dates so it did not offer any information on what to do on one. This was entirely new territory. He crossed the fingers on the other hand and prayed to whatever might be out there not to fuck this up.

Aaron had spent the five minutes waiting in the parking lot cursing his habit of showing up early, but he had really, really not wanted to have _any _chance of being late for this, and all he'd end up doing at his apartment would be fussing with his hair and clothes and trying to make sure he looked just right. So he'd left, and he'd cursed, and he'd thought about just how much he was turning into a teenage girl. Next thing he knew he'd be reading Twilight. Then Spencer had shown up. And he'd forgotten all about the bad in the haze of happy that popped up when he realized that if this went well, then eventually he might have Spencer for keeps. When the dumb grin appeared on his face, he made no attempt to hide it, and even though it was entirely cliché and maybe a bit emasculating for Spencer, he held out his hand.

Which Spencer took. Aaron thought that was a good sign, even if the hand was cold and a teeny bit clammy. He'd only be nervous if he _wanted _to be with him, right?

They didn't speak till they were seated in the restaurant.

Spencer had never been on a date in a fancy restaurant before. This place was definitely romantic, with its deep red walls and dark wooden furniture. The light was dim, and each table was set with a single candle and two place settings. Aaron led him to a secluded table in the back, gesturing for him to sit. Spencer unwillingly separated his hand from it's warm, soft counterpart and slid into the chair. His date- Aaron Hotchner was finally his _date_- sat opposite him. Then he realized how weird he must seem for being silent. So he just said the first thing that came to the forefront of his mind.

"So, Aaron, how did you find this place? I don't think I've ever heard of it." He was a bit uneasy at using his superior's first name, and he knew for a fact he'd never heard of the restaurant, but Spencer was just glad that he'd spouted conversation instead of statistics. He smiled at the slight blush on Hotch- Aaron's face. "Actually, Jessica recommended it. I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with any night restaurants besides takeout, and I... well, I wanted to make a good impression." He laughed. "I guess telling you that kind of ruins the effect, doesn't it?"

It was definitely reassuring to see Aaron a bit nervous, worried about making a good impression. It reminded Spencer that, for all intents and purposes, the man across for him was as new to this as he was. After all, he'd been with Haley since high school.

"Not at all. I like it, it's very...."

"Romantic?"

He watched Spencer, gauged his reaction to the word. When he didn't start spewing facts or foaming at the mouth, Aaron figured that was as close to a go-ahead signal as he'd get.

"Because that was what I was going for." He saw the younger man shift a bit closer, leaning over the table the smallest amount. "Look, Spencer, we work together. We know each other pretty well, and being profilers just adds to that. I know that you are... interested in me, and I'm pretty sure you know definitely interested in you. I mean, I've had a while to figure out your feelings, but I didn't even realize what mine were until very recently, that's why I said 'pretty sure'. I'm not casting aspersions on your abilities. And I know I'm not exactly a catch- because I'm your superior professionally and because I'm married to the job-" there it was again, those damn overactive emotions, but this time they were running away shrieking in terror of being revealed- "but you know that we all are, which would make this relationship if you even want to be in one much easier, because we'd both understand the stresses of it. But, back to the point I was trying to make, dates are for getting to know each other. We already know each other pretty well. So what I want to know is whether or not you'd like to-" here he gulped- "pursue something?"

Ouch. That had hurt to say. There was nothing Aaron Hotchner liked less than being vulnerable, and here he was laying his emotions out on the table, something he'd never had to do. Vulnerability at it's peak. He looked at Spencer, who was leaning across the table, eyebrow raised.

"Is that what I sound like when I overexplain things?"

Aaron furrowed his brow, confused.

"You know, when I blather on about a question with an obvious answer."

Here it was. The moment of truth...

He'd thought about it, considered it, twirled the idea around in his mind. And here it was, the perfect moment. What better way to answer than fairy-tale style, in the moment he'd been dreaming of?

He leaned across the table, and in the moment Aaron blinked, he went for it.

Tilted his head, pressed his lips softly against his boss's.

Aaron's lips weren't soft. They were a little bit chapped, a lot warm, one moment stunned and the next moving against his. Tango transfered from legs to lips. It was heavenly.

When an elderly patrician couple started loudly clearing their throats, the pair disengaged. Aaron looked absolutely stunned, and, for the second time, Spencer was the reason. He took definite pride in that fact.

"Aaron, does that answer your question?" Spencer asked, knowing his tone was self-satisfied and not caring.

He watched him gulp before answering. "If that happens before anything, then what will dinner get me?"

Spencer winked and looked over the menu.

(Ahahahaha, I love evil Spencer. He makes my day. Now, people, what should happen next? I don't write smut, but I can imply it. Remember, your ideas keep me running.~Sam)


End file.
